Traditional bathtubs may have high sidewalls, referred to as bathtub aprons, that allow a bathtub to hold a large volume of water. Many individuals, particularly the elderly and those suffering from arthritis, debilitating injury, handicap, and/or general loss of mobility, may have trouble accessing a bathtub area due to the high step that is typically required to step into and out of a bathtub. For such persons, the sidewall of a bathtub may be an insurmountable hurdle. Even with the assistance of a health aide, many individuals may not be capable of safely stepping over the sidewall of a bathtub and into the bathtub to take a bath or shower. Consequently, these persons may forego taking a bath or shower altogether and settle for alternative bathing methods, such as sponge baths and the like. Many people, however, may not find such alternative bathing methods satisfactory. Because the act of cleaning oneself may be considered by most people to be a very private affair, the need for the assistance of another person to use existing bathtubs or to participate in an alternative bathing method may be a very degrading and embarrassing experience. In addition, the presence of another person does not permit independence in the home.